Oops, I Married an Angel
by The Plutomite
Summary: Going undercover with a celestial being is one thing - pretending to be married to him is another. However Dean Winchester will get himself out of this one is beyond me, but someone needs to stop a homophobe killing off innocent couples. And what better way to find said homophobic assbutt than to pretend to be gay yourself?
1. Of Shower Heads & Socrates

**AN: Hello again! This is my second attempt at Destiel, and although I was expecting this to be more fluffy than smutty... I may not be able to keep a lid on these two. (It's not my fault, right?) I'm rating it T for now because I like to drop the 'f' bomb, and I'm not for sure where I'm going with it just yet. So...sue me. It's all supposed to be humorous and funny, and (just like my last fic) I don't own Kripke's shit. Just mine.**

**Just one thing I WANTED TO MENTION PLEASE COME BACK AND READ THIS: There will be some maybe-confusing and "randomly" italicized words that are outside quotations; these are Dean's thoughts. I'll state if it's someone else thinking, (or if Dean's not there, I mean, they're not his.) THANK YOU.**

* * *

><p>"Say again?" Dean asked, giving his brother a look.<p>

His little brother sighed. "You and Cas have to go undercover as a married couple to help me figure out who's been killing all these-"

"-_Why_ does it have to be _me_ and Cas?"

Sam Winchester's patience was wearing thin. To be fair, this was the fifth time he had to explain the plan, and the fifth time he had to be interrupted. "I've already met most of the neighbors as a college reporter," Sam replied with the best bitch face. "Maybe if you had gone with me with instead of lying around here, this wouldn't be an option for you."

Dean wanted to argue that; claim he hadn't lain around the motel room the entire time, but it would be a lie. Other than a quick food run and some shameless flirting, Dean had done nothing while his brother decided to get a head start on the case. _Which isn't even _our_ kind of weird._ Dean's brain reminded him.

He sighed when he couldn't think of any corners to cut. "There's no way around this?"

"No. Now, I've set up your house and some-"

"-_House_?"

Sam answered by shaking his head.

* * *

><p>There was an uncomfortable silence in the car as Dean drove through the perfect-picket-fenced yards and freshly mowed lawns. "Okay," he said, grunting and trying to get his voice to work right after the excoriating painful silence. "So we're…<em>partners<em> and we're moving here from Lawrence." He parked in the driveway and exited the car to walk over to the passenger's side.

Castiel stepped out as Dean held the door for him. "Just… Don't give away too much information to these people, okay? And remember that our last names are Novak." As he re-explained this, Dean began fixing Castiel's collar and tie. Cas was looking down at Dean's hands as he leaned against the car.

"By partners, you mean…?"

"Married, Cas. _Hypothetically_."

There was a pause. "Okay…"

"Okay, so let's just go in the house and see what happens." He gave the angel a supporting smile, (although one could rightfully believe he _needed_ it more than he needed to be _giving_ it), trying to get over the fact that _this is going to be so awkward._

"Wait, Dean…"

"Yes?"

"What do we do about neighbors?"

Before Dean could go into the speech about 'little information is best,' he noticed that Castiel was looking past his shoulder. Now the oldest Winchester sighed, and turned to see a soccer mom and a too-perfect-dad, who had a pipe with a sweater vest on, walking toward them. _Seriously?_ Dean growled, _It's the middle of summer you great douche._

"Hi," he said with a smile instead.

"You must be our new neighbors!" Soccer Mom exclaimed – _Get a hobby, lady_ – a bright, white smile on her face. "I'm Angela, this is Kent"-she motioned to her husband-"and this is Rodger." Her hand rested on her son's shoulder.

"Jones," Kent added, extending his arm.

Sticking out his hand to shake theirs, Dean flashed a smile back at her. "I'm Dean and this is Cas," he replied, hating the fact that Sam had decided against giving them other names; "Simplicity issues with a certain angel," as he put it. _Then again, it'll be a amazing if this works anyway._ "Novak."

"Oh, how lovely," Angela replied. "I know this is sudden, but when I heard we were due for new neighbors I was a little excited," she might have blushed, but she looked away and cut herself off. "Anyway, I was thinking you guys could come over to our house around six thirty for dinner. We're a friendly neighborhood and it's our turn to hold a get together this week,"

Before Dean could make an excuse about how they didn't want to impose, Cas piped up for the first time, a genuine and sweet smile plastered on his face. "That sounds marvelous. We will be there at six thirty."

* * *

><p><em>"Dean!"<em>

Dropping the local newspaper on the kitchen counter, Dean sprinted upstairs, taking two steps at a time. "What is it?" He called. "What – where are you?!"

"Bedroom!"

Giving a glare to the empty space in front of him, Dean began to push open all the doors in the hallway (most of them, if not all being bedrooms) until he got to the master bedroom at the end of the hall to the right. "In here!" Cas shouted in a very unhelpful way once he realized the human hadn't be there in point zero-zero-zero-three seconds flat.

Rushing to the master bath, Dean pushed the door open to see Castiel sitting on the edge of the tub, his clothes soaked, hair sticking to his forehead and the floor covered in water. "Cas, I thought you were in trouble-"

"-Why? I wanted to show you how our shower head disconnects from the rest of the faucet." He said with a huge, dopey and childish grin. For affect and to prove his point, he began to way the faucet around.

The water was still running.

Dean, in short, got sprayed. Head to toe. "Cas, turn _off_ the water."

"But I'm having fun!" Castiel grinned, waving the shower head again.

Glaring death at Cas, Dean stomped over to him. However, as he reached to take the faucet from the angel, Castiel disappeared and then reappeared, standing, in the actual tub. "Cas, we're getting _soaked_, stop-"

Dean stepped over the edge, focusing on fighting against the water in his face rather than his footing, and slipped. Dropping the faucet head, Castiel caught Dean under his arms, leaning against the wall of the shower for support. "Be careful," Cas said easily.

Looking up, Dean glared at the blue puppy eyes that looked down at him. "Clean up this mess," he replied, standing and shutting the water off.

Sudden, Dean, Cas and the entire bathroom was dry. "Ugh, this is going to be difficult." He muttered, already tired. "You are changing, by the way!" he grumbled as he stalked out of the bathroom.

Looking down at his clothes, Cas then looked in the mirror and fumbled with his tie a little.

* * *

><p>"Cas, c'mon!" Dean shouted as he glanced at his watch. "You're taking forever, just put on some clothes an-" Stopping himself short, Dean looked up and over at Castiel, who stood directly in front of him. <em>Probably the angel part.<em> He thought, trying to explain to himself how the man before him had snuck up on a hunter.

Cas stood, in the same clothes, but with the tie fastened in an improper way and his trench half-tied.

"I couldn't figure out the knot." He stated monotonously.

Dean wanted to smile, but decided against it and walked forward to unhook the trench coat. "I can see that," he replied. "C'mon, you're going to change into some dinner clothes bef-"

"-What do dinner clothes look like?" Cas interrupted.

"Not something you wear everyday," Dean answered, solely basing this off of what he was taught in his one year of normalcy. He walked upstairs to the wardrobe that was in the master bedroom. He opened it and pulled out a pair of tan dress pants and a dark blue button down. "Here. Tuck in your shirt."

Cas took the clothes and began to undress. Dean turned around quickly, noting that Cas was already pulling his undershirt off.

"Well, you _could_ wait until I'm out of the room," Dean muttered.

"I'm sorry," Cas began as he unbuckled the belt, "but I see no reason to be embarrassed. We are married. Technically."

Dean shook his head as he made his way to the door. "In the eyes of the Lord…technically." The angel continued.

But Dean was shutting the door and making his way down to the kitchen, deciding not to focus on what the crazy ass angel was saying. Plus, he was just hoping that there was a bottle of wine somewhere in this place. Lisa's words rung through his head; _"Wine is protocol to bring if you're late."_

Not that the drink would be missed anyway – it wasn't like anyone in this household would drink it.

* * *

><p>"There you are!" Kent said with a smile, his pipe in one hand. It was starting to look a bit suspicious to Dean. "Honey, they made it!"<p>

"Wonderful! We just have to wait for the Smiths to arrive!" She called back from where she was inside the Jones' home.

The 'Novaks' entered the house and Dean began to scope it out; making mental notes of where flower pots and umbrellas were; where rugs sat on polish floorboards and which windows looked like the easiest to break down. "Here," he said suddenly, motioning the bottle of wine to Kent.

"Oh, gee! Thanks, Dean. I'll go give this to the wife – Rodger! Why don't you show these gents to the parlor and introduce them to the neighborhood?"

* * *

><p>"God, this is <em>awful<em>." Dean whispered in Castiel's ear once everyone sat down in the den and a glass of wine was served. Dean, who had been silently examining the place, bent over to express his attitude about the 'neighborhood get together' in his friend's ear, who was sitting on the couch.

Cas merely nodded in reply. "Although I am understanding a lot about high class families," he continued, turning to look at the Winchester, "I thought you and your brother were a…_norm_."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah. Sure. Me and Sammy. Regular Joes."

"What are you two discussing?" A flirty smile fell across Julia (a divorced mother of two boys and one girl; red hair; suggestive; lively) asked.

"Whether or not we should unpack when we get home." Dean replied easily.

A gasp came from the other side of the room. "Oh, boy. I bet you really _are_ tired," Angela said. She was perched on the armrest of her husbands Lay-Z-Boy.

Dean gave a bit of a tired smile for affect. "Well, I'm sure we could survive another hour or-"

"Blasphemy!" Came a declare from Mr. Jones. "Please, you need your rest after such a long travel."

"Yes." Julia agreed. "Angela and I can make you a plate of leftovers," she added, standing along with her friend.

The two women moved out of the parlor and Kent stood. "Why don't you go get Mister and Mister Novak's coats, Rodger?" The boy, who had been showing his friend something on his phone, got up without a complaint at his father's not-question. "I'll show you two out."

Everyone regrouped at the door and handed over their things. "Thank you," Castiel said as he took some Tupperware from Angela. Dean took the coats, said the final goodbyes then began to walk back to their house.

"That went on _forever_." Cas stated.

Dean smirked. "You're telling me. I'm happy that I never had that life."

Castiel gave Dean a curious glance as he opened the front door. "Really?" He asked.

Throwing the coats over the chair closest to them, Dean looked at Cas for a few seconds. "Yes. Really."

Shrugging, Cas walked into the kitchen to put the leftovers away and Dean followed him. "What's the shrug for?"

"Well, you've never really had a chance to live a normal life, I would think." Cas answered honestly.

Dean, a little taken aback with the sudden topic at hand, furrowed his brows. "I've tried my hand at an apple pie life, Cas. Trust me, it _never_ ends well."

"Maybe if you had been given a chance from birth to have…an 'apple pie' life, things would have been different." Dean gave Cas a look. Holding up his hands as if to defend himself, Cas leaned against the kitchen counter. "You were the one to disprove prophecies, Dean. Now I, along with Heaven, have nothing but theories and our own imaginations."

_If I remember correctly, _Dean thought,_ Heaven's imagination sucks._ "True," he decided on. Having enough of this sappy crap, Dean grin smugly. "But if I hadn't, you and I would never have met,"

Cas looked over at Dean pensively as the green eyed man winked at him. "Of course, there is a bright side of everything, Dean. It simply depends on your perception."

"Alright, Socrates, I'm going to take a shower. Don't go flying off. I need to know where you are."

Cas seemed to give a sassy shrug, making Dean head upstairs with the first genuine smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So these are going to be short. I really didn't even want to begin posting, but my friend said; "They'll get over it if you don't publish a chapter every night," So... You can thank her, or not thank her depending on the correlation of my updates and the weeks that pass.<strong>

**However, because the chapters are short, I was thinking I could do a sneak peek, or promo, of the next chapter coming up. Let me know what you think of that, and of the beginning in general. I would love to get positive/negative fed back, and definitely would love to hear ways that I could improve my writing.**

**~The Plutomite**


	2. Cinnamon Scented Feathers

**AN: Hey! This one is actually long. What? Thanks for all the reviews and the follows!:D**

* * *

><p>After his shower, the bathroom was so steamy it was hard to breathe, let alone see. But, with a towel snug around his waist, Dean opened the door with another genuine grin. "Cas! You have…got to… What are you doing?" Dean had gotten quieter and quieter with every word as he realized that one, Cas was kind of floating and two, muttering something under his breath.<p>

The lights in the bedroom flickered and Cas opened his eyes to look at his friend. Dean, however, was too focused on the shadow of Castiel's wings that the lights caused, to notice or even acknowledge that the angel had said something.

"How come I can't see your wings?" Dean inquired suddenly.

"There are many things you don't see," Cas replied, "for which you have your human senses to thank."

Dean's eyes moved back to Cas's and he noticed that Cas was no longer floating. "What were you doing?" He asked again.

"I was mediating with you. Though, I have to say your methods are…different." Blue eyes met green. "Could you explain the many-versed mantra that compares woman to cherry pies?"

Face-palming was the best description of what happened next. "I…I was _singing_, Cas…not…mediating."

_Castiel's cheeks are turning a particularly cute shade of red._ Dean thought. _Wait. Cute? No. I said… What? They're not cute. They're just red. _

"Okay, well, I'm going to go put some clothes on and go to sleep."

"Would you like the bed?"

"No, it's okay, you can-"

"-I don't sleep, Dean."

_Right. Angel mojo._ "Okay, then sure. I'll take the bed." He replied. Castiel disappeared.

* * *

><p>In the middle of a thriving and many shaded green forest, Dean found himself walking peacefully and languidly, the weather perfect and the sun <em>just<em> right.

"Hello, Dean."

Insert girly scream. "Cas! Why. Must. You. Do that?!"

"I didn't want to wake you, but I would like a bacon cheeseburger," he trailed. "With ketchup. And-"

Dean sighed. "-Okay, let me get up and I'll take you to a Five Guys or something."

Waking up at three forty in the morning was a _bitch_. But Dean had it under control until he opened is eyes and saw Cas standing over him.

"Fuck – Cas – _stop!_"

"Do people sell bacon cheeseburger as this time of night?" the angel replied.

Rubbing his hand over his face, Dean sighed. "I hope so. Or else I will kill you."

"Your own husband?" The angel replied with a gasp, as Dean threw the blankets over his legs.

"Especially my husband – Cas, we're not _really_ married," he said for probably the billionth time that day as he pulled on some jeans.

There was a moment's pause, a sort of hesitation that stated Cas wanted to say something. Then; "The marriage blessing I gave us was real." He answered.

Turning slowly, Dean glared daggers at his… _Friend? Not anymore._ "You…blessed us for marriage?" He decided on.

"Technically."

"You know what? We're going to a bar." He stated after a _long_ moment of silently buttoning his shirt.

"Do they have burgers?"

"Yep. And fries. And woman, but most importantly; alcohol."

The two walked downstairs after Dean had dressed himself.

"As your husband, I don't think I want you looking at woman." Cas said quietly.

_Unbelievable._

* * *

><p>"What can I get for you tonight, gentlemen?" A waitress asked. She was cute; blonde, light make up and slim form.<p>

Giving her the Winchester smile, Dean replied; "Two beers and a"-his eyes flickered to Cas, who was _pouting for _Christ's_ sakes_-"bacon cheeseburger for my"-his eyes did a double take before he sighed-"husband."

The girl's smile turned from flirty to friendly. "Sure thing," she replied and then winked a Cas, a silent; 'didn't mean to step on any toes.'

"Thank you, Dean," the angel said after she had left.

"Yeah, yeah."

The two beers arrived and Dean took a rather large swig of his. "Were you _really _sleeping?"

Shrugging, Dean busied himself by taking another drink. "What were you doing?" He replied instead.

"Familiarizing myself with the neighborhood." Cas answered without interest. "Do you remember Julia and Angela?" Before Dean could nod or ask why, Cas continued. "I thought they were praying, but when I flew by, I realized that they were actually committing adultery."

Beer spewed out of Dean's mouth. "Cas! What the Hell?"

A faint smile was on Cas's lips as he magicked the spit and alcohol away. "You seem surprised."

"A _little _bit."

The smirk grew a little. "Well, they were."

"Which gives us reason to believe they can't be the murderers." Dean concluded.

Again, the angel shrugged. "One bacon cheeseburger, coming your way," the waitress said as she set down a plate and fries.

"Thank you," Cas said with a smile.

She nodded and told them that she would be back to check on them later.

"This is delicious." Castiel stated as he let his eyes slip close.

Dean stared at his face just like that; happy, peaceful. A small smile tugged at the corners of the Winchester's lips. "I'm glad you enjoy it."

Opening his eyes, Cas displayed gratitude through them. "I do. Thank you, Dean."

The Winchester couldn't help but roll his eyes a little. "Anything for my husband." He grunted. There was a slight pause. "You can get us a divorce, right?"

"Heaven doesn't recognize divorce, Dean."

* * *

><p>"Sam, I am <em>married<em> now." Dean whispered aggressively into the phone.

"It's _pretend_, Dean. You're not _rea_-"

"-I _am_ _really_." The older brother shot back. "Cas said the vows and now-" Dean was cut off by laughter. "What's so funny, Sam?!"

"You asked him for a divorce, didn't you?"

Making a 'I don't see how that's relevant, you know I did, don't ask stupid questions, Sammy,' face at the phone, Dean replied; "Yes. And he said that Heaven doesn't acknowledge divorces."

"They don't." Sam replied with a tone that suggested it wasn't a big deal. _And it's a _big_ deal._ Dean growled in his head.

He gave a hefty sigh of annoyance. "Do you want to know how much you're _not_ helping, Sammy? A _lot_." He said angrily, then hung up.

"Dean!" A voice called as the front door opened.

"What is it?" He asked, exiting the kitchen to meet Castiel in the hall.

"The children down the street are selling a yellow liquid – I want to try it."

Giving his husband a look, Dean planted his hands on his hips. "Does it cost fifty cents per cup?" he asked dryly.

Cas gave Dean puppy dog eyes of wonderment. "How did you _know_?"

"Because they're selling lemonade." He answered, not exactly answering.

"Yes! May I borrow fifty cents?"

Caving, a smile slipped on Dean's face from Castiel's excitement. "Sure, let's go check it out."

The smile that graced Cas's lips caused Dean's stomach to turn and flutter. But he didn't understand what it meant.

The two made their way down the street to Julia's house where two little kids were set up for shop.

"Hi, Castiel!" A little red headed girl beamed, "Did you convince him?"

Dean wanted to glare or purse his lips, but Cas was smiling and the little girl seemed innocent enough – _plus it's cute._

"Two, please," Dean said as Cas nodded to answer her question. The little boy that sat next to her handled the money. "Are you Julia's son?" The Winchester asked him politely.

The boy eyed Dean with suspicion. "Maybe." He countered curtly.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them as the girl handed Dean his drink.

"Okay, thanks, little man." Dean responded. _I'm not dealing with weird kids._ He decided silently in his head.

"Are you gonna leave a tip?" the kid questioned harshly.

"Keeping acting like that and-"

"-Dean." Cas interrupted, glaring at him while taking an extra dollar out of Dean's wallet and placing it in the jar. Dean pouted as Cas smiled at the two kids, silently begging Cas to take his side instead – quite like a child, actually. "Thank you, David and Kasey. It is delicious."

Before they could turn to leave, the front door opened and Julia stepped out, followed by Angela.

"Dean, Cas!" Julia smiled and waved them over. They met somewhere in the middle of the green lawn. "I hope my kids weren't being a pain."

"Of course not," Cas answered.

_Speak for yourself, Castiel._ Dean thought sourly.

"Would you guys like to come inside?" Julia asked.

"We're fine," Dean answered quickly before Cas got them into an awkward tea date with these crazy ladies. "We just wanted to help out the two new entrepreneurs of the neighborhood."

The red read smiled brightly. "Thank you for that,"

Before Dean could say 'no problem' Angela was speaking. "You know, I think Bob and Tina Smith are planning an adult only get together if you're interested." She said. _I know she's talking about a wine tasting, but that just does not sound right._ Dean thought, somehow managing to keep a straight face. "You don't have to bring anything, but we'll let you know if they need cheese or crackers."

"Just wine?" Dean asked, hoping to clarify what they were talking about to Cas in a silent way.

Angela shrugged. "I'm sure there will be Scotch or Brandy, too,"

Dean nodded, trying to be interested. "We'll keep you posted." She continued.

"Thank you." Cas replied. "You know where to find us."

"Alright, well have a good day, you two!" Julia said, wrapping her arm around Angela's shoulders and turning them back toward her house. She quickly dropped her arm.

"I hate going to neighborhood functions," Dean grumbled as they walked back to their house.

"Are you going to drink your lemonade?" Cas replied.

"How are you so hungry all the time? You are an angel."

Castiel seemed to ponder this for a moment. "I'm in a human's body, Dean. He needs to eat."

Shrugging, Dean knew he couldn't argue that and handed over his drink. They walked in silence.

Suddenly, Dean felt something against his hand. He glanced down to see Cas's fingers brushing lightly against his skin. Before he knew it, the angel threaded their fingers together. Looking back up at Cas, he tried to give him a questioning gaze, but the angel seemed to be refusing to look at him.

Dean didn't drop his hand, nor could he fight off the smile that grew on his face.

* * *

><p>"So what are we doing all day today?"<p>

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. Sam is trying to do a background check on most people, so we can really only lay low."

Cas, quite like a child, plopped down on the couch with a pout. "I can't use my powers and we can't talk to the neighbors because you don't like people and I can't handle humans," he said, air-quoting certain parts of his speech.

"I didn't say it _quite_ like that, Castiel." Dean replied.

"Still, what's an angel to do?"

Dean chuckled. "You sound old and troubled by life, Cas." The angel didn't reply. "Well…" there was a pause. _Fuck it, I'll just ask._ "What do you want to do? We could see a movie or…shit, I don't know. Go to a restaurant?"

The celestial being suddenly looked up and over at the human, huge puppy-dog eyes boring into the vibrant green ones. "I've never seen a tropical bird in real life." Cas replied, his eyes huge and pleading.

Dean lifted an eyebrow. "The zoo?" He asked. _Fuck those blue eyes._ "Okay, okay. Just…stop giving me that look."

* * *

><p>"Hi! Wellll-come to Zoo Pals! If you want to go on a tour just let one of our staff know-"<p>

"-Lady, I just need to know where your birds are." Dean interrupted the overly excited girl. She had her pony tail pulled through the back of her cap that read; "Zoo Pals!" and had a bear high-fiving a duck.

She passed a map to him. "Here you go! We have several bird related merchandise in our gift store!"

_Jesus, I hate family places and all these fake smiles._ "Thank you," Dean said.

"And we hold birthday events-"

"-Thank you!" Dean interrupted, walking to Cas, who was looking at the entrance reptile tanks. "Alright, I got a map. Let's go see-"

"-Wait, what is that?" Castiel asked, walked toward a giraffe, his head tilted all the way back to stare up at the animal's head. The giraffe, surprisingly, was looking back at him.

"It's a giraffe," Dean replied, leaning against the fence that clearly stated: PLEASE DO NOT LEAN ON FENCE. The Winchester couldn't help but stare at the mystified angel.

His neck was exposed and looked… _What did it look like?_ Dean questioned himself. Looking over at Dean, Cas had that wondering look he always seemed to have, and the human couldn't help the grin that spilled onto his face.

"Why is it's neck so long?"

Chuckling, Dean shook his head. "I don't know. Ask God."

Before Castiel could utter a word to the sky, Dean grabbed Cas's hand with his own and pulled him away. "Not really, sweet-cheeks. Let's go check out the lions before we hit up your birds."

Dean walked with a different kind of strut. Where he would normally be showing himself off, openly checking out anyone he found attractive, now he walked like a kid presenting a trophy. Without ever being so big on holding hands, it surprised Dean that he refused to let go of Castiel's. _It's a symbol._ Dean's brain shot out as an explanation. Anyone can look at Cas in awe, but their hands clasped together allowed some sort of stake – an unspoken claim on this specimen.

"These lions look majestic," Castiel stated as they stopped in front of the glass.

"Yeah," Dean answered lamely. "I think they're fierce looking."

A soft chuckle escaped Cas's lips. Dean looked over at him. "What?" He snapped.

"You are also fierce-looking," Cas began, "but you are really…the term is a 'cuddle machine,' yes?"

Before Dean could think of glaring, he tugged on Cas's hand, walking them off to the birds. "Just promise me you'll never go try to cuddle with one of those guys."

* * *

><p>Awhile later, after stopping at different spots around the zoo, they were standing in a large glass dome.<p>

Huge, tiny, mono-colored and rainbow feathered birds swooped all about their massive cage. They seemed to be very comfortable with Castiel, who hardly had to whistle to get five different birds to soar to him. Holding out his arm, Cas was smiling as a bird with a large blue body and a black and orange beak perched on his arm.

"How are you going that?" Dean asked.

"Wings." Castiel replied easily, so caught up in staring at the new one that landed on his shoulder that he didn't offer an explanation. She was average sized; white with yellowed tips and her cheeks had perfect circles painted red, as though she was consistently blushing.

Dean furrowed his brows. "Yes, they have wings, but how-"

"-I suppose they can sense my wings." Cas interrupted, petting the winged friend on his shoulder just under the beak.

Dean crossed his arms, childishly and looked at their surroundings. "So you're telling me that pea-brained _birds_ can see your wings, but _I_ – a _human_ can't?"

A tiny and playful smile tugged on Cas's lips. "You seem to be upset,"

"I'm not upset."

"You also seem to be lying to me,"

Cas glared – _more of a…stern look _– and dropped his arm; signaling all the birds to fly away. Walking toward Dean, Cas held eye contact as he carefully stepped closer and closer to him.

Finally, they were less than an inch apart, nose to nose, and Dean began to feel a little awkward. "What are you-"

"-Shh," Cas interrupted. "Focus."

Simply staring at each other, Dean began to smell… _What was that? A faint cinnamon and _watermelon_ smell? …And… Is it…warmer?_

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked again, quietly now, as if speaking would spoil the moment.

"What do you feel?" Cas replied, his voice low but not really a whisper.

A sudden shiver ran up Dean's spine and he let out a shuttering breath, closing his eyes.

Cas absolutely soaked in the look on Dean's face, completely enjoying the look of overwhelmed ecstasy. "Is that…" Dean trailed, opening his eyes. The light feeling of something fluttering against his skin… "Cas, is that your wings?" he muttered.

The angel nodded silently, staring intensely into the other man's eyes.

"Where are they?" he questioned, just above a whisper.

A moment of silence simply intensified the air. "Wrapped around you," Cas breathed just as quietly.

There was a silent pause and Dean's breath seemed to have caught in his throat. _I'm not blushing... My face just feels hot because...it's summer._ He tried to convince himself. "They… Or, _you_ smell like cinnamon," Dean said, unable to deny his flushed cheeks, not actually comfortable with this _huge_ chick flick moment.

"I do," Cas answered quietly. "But no human has ever noticed – it's apart of my grace."

Dean smiled. "It's because we're married, right?" He meant for it to be a joke. He meant to sound more smug.

"Perhaps," Castiel replied seriously, stepping away from Dean.

Now the Winchester shuttered from the loss of warmth. "Thank you for bringing me here, Dean."

"No problem, Cas. You ready to go?"

The angel nodded and the two of them walked out of the glass dome – neither of them consciously realizing how their hands automatically found the others'.

* * *

><p>On their way toward the exit, 'PETTING ZOO' was in giant letters over an archway and with the look on Castiel's face, Dean knew he couldn't walk out of here without visiting that place first.<p>

Before long, Dean's pockets were empty of all change and Cas was laughing as a goat nibbled the food out of the palm of his hand. Reaching up, he scratched the goat just behind its horns and then turned to Dean with a smile.

"May I do it one more time?"

Chuckling, Dean shook his head. "I'm out of quarters, Cas. Sorry."

The angel looked back to the goat and said his farewells. "Are we going home?"

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"Good." Cas answered. "I believe it is time to rest."

* * *

><p>On the way back, Dean made a detour to grab some food, (where he had to insist that he didn't flirt with the lady behind the counter), and ultimately, the sun was setting by the time they got home.<p>

Walking toward the house Cas smiled, (and removed a hat that had a bear high-fiving a duck from his head.) "I had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad," Dean replied. Really, he _was_ happy. Something about this angel just crept under his skin and snuggled deep inside him. It was clear to Dean that, whatever it was, was not leaving any time soon. Not to mention, hanging out with him for an entire day turned out to be rather entertaining.

Looking over at Cas (and trying to leave this trance) he saw the angel's hand reach for the door.

Everything slowed.

Dean noticed the door was already opened.

He remembered locking the door believe leaving.

Cas pushed the door in and Dean lunged forward, wanting to push him aside. "Wait!" He shouted, but it was far too late because a string pulled back from the door being opened and the last thing Dean saw was red. And a bang sounded in the otherwise silent air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh oh. Cliff-hanger. (I just spelled 'hanger' with multiple r's, but the website corrected it to one. So I guess you won't be reading this author's note in my teasing way.)<strong>

**I hope you liked this one. The cinnamon and watermelon idea came from this picture I saw that claimed Misha smells likes that. So, meh. Plus I have a scented thing that smells like cinnamon right now... Yes. I recommend it for all of you.**

**I also recommend reviews, but they only smell good sometimes.:P**

**~The Plutomite**


	3. The Kobayashi Maru Test & Slumber Habits

**AN: I decided to post this for you guys because I got a lot of reviews that made me happy and a ton of new followers. Forewarning: I know where to go next, but I am currently at a writer's block on how to _get_ there. I'm really excited and happy about the reviews and follows!:) So thank each and every one of you and you are all awesome. If anyone is confused on who was shot in the last chapter; good! You weren't suppose to know until now. And without further ado...**

* * *

><p>A flash of orange and Cas moved in front of Dean as fast as he could.<p>

Being an angel seemed to work out wonderfully in this case because it was fast enough. "Are you injured?" Castiel demanded.

Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around Dean, his fingers curling in the human's hair. Dean clutched Castiel's trench, only to feel warm, wet cloth sliding into his fingers. He pulled his hand back, not wanting to see what he knew would be there – blood coated his digits. "Cas, you're-"

"-Wait here," the angel interrupted and disappeared. Before Dean could blink, he was back in front of him and guided the human inside. "There's no one in the house."

"You're _bleeding_." Dean replied, shutting the door behind them.

"It does not hurt. Are you injured?" Cas repeated as he took the gun and placed it in his coat pocket. Proceeding to Dean, he pushed him to sit on the couch.

Although he needn't sit Dean knew he couldn't win a strength match against an angel and complied. "I'm _fine_." Dean thought a moment. "You jumped in front of the bullet." _For me._ He finished in his head.

"It was logical," Cas answered in a factual tone as he dis-and-reappeared with a glass of water. He sat next to his husband, thrusting the cup into the Winchester's hands.

Dean took the water with a sigh. "This isn't the first time I've been shot at, Spock. I'm _fine_." He insisted.

"I endangered you, Dean." Cas snapped, angry at himself.

_Has he gone mental?!_ "You are the one _bleeding_." Dean countered.

"You are a _human_ and can _die_ from these-" Castiel started frantically.

"-Castiel!" Dean tried to interrupt him, but it hardly worked.

The angel shot to his feet and stood directly in front of Dean, tilting the human's head up with both hands so they looked each other in the eyes. "I put your _life_ in _danger_, Dean Winchester. Something I swore long ago to _never_ do." He bent forward, now cupping Dean's face in his hands. "You are too important for me to lose." His voice was strong, although just above a whisper.

Utterly baffled and completely unaware of where this was going, Dean simply stared into the intense blue eyes that bore into his, mouth opened in shock.

_"__Ahem,"_

Stumbling away from Cas, embarrassed, Dean coughed and cleared his throat. Kent stood there, a metal bat in his hands and a sly smile on his face. "Sorry, I thought I heard gun fire," he explained.

"Ye-"

"-Accidentally let off a firecracker." Dean said quickly, standing and feeling as though he was a teenager, awkward and caught doing something he shouldn't be red-handed.

That was the moment when Dean realized how exact and unyielding his feelings for Castiel were. "Are you two okay?" Kent asked, eying both of them.

Dean nodded shortly. Kent gave an awkward reply nod, "Alright, again, sorry," he motioned to the bat.

"Your worry for our safety is comforting." Cas replied. "Thank you."

The man said an embarrassed 'welcome' and 'goodbye' before shuffling out of the house.

"I'm going to grab a shower." Dean said, definitely _not_ trying to avoid what had happened just moments before Mr. Jones had barged in. _No. I don't avoid things like that. I'm more mature than that. Definitely._ "Maybe hit the hay," he continued after a moment of silence.

Cas's head tilted to the side. "Is there a barn outside?"

A smile curved on his lips. "Metaphor for going to sleep," he explained with a tiny grin.

Nodding, Castiel began to front door. "I will secure the house."

* * *

><p>After his shower, it was almost ten and Dean figured he should call his brother to tell him a threat had been officially made.<p>

"Did anyone get hurt?"

Dean looked at his fingers, re-visualizing Novak's blood on them. "No," he replied. "But it's still nerve racking to know the bastard got in the house."

"Forced entry?" Sam asked.

Dean groaned, rubbing his hands on his face. "I didn't check."

There was a pause. A judgmental pause. "Really-"

"-Cas was worried and then Kent came over to see if we were okay and I had to shower because I smelled like a petting zoo-"

"-Petting zoo?"

Dean closed his eyes tightly, instantly regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth. "Never mind." The older brother muttered. "How close are you to catching this guy?"

"Well, I don't know – everyone checks out." Sam answered. "I could come over tomorrow and say hi to everyone."

Dean hesitated. "Does that mean we-"

"-Yes."

"-But-!"

"-Suck it up." Sam interrupted.

"I don't _host_ things, Sammy." Dean replied.

A sound of annoyance fell from the phone. "You will tomorrow." Sam replied. "Go look for signs of forced entry. This could be _our_ kind of weird."

"Yeah, yeah. Night, bitch,"

"Jerk." Sam replied; you could hear his smile through the phone.

Just as they hung up, a flutter, faint and soft, was heard before Cas appeared. "Why do you and your brother insult each other?"

Dean, hardly surprised by Cas's sudden appearance – or was he getting used to the angel being around? – shrugged. "It's like our way of showing affection."

Cas pondered a moment. "It seems unhealthy." Before Dean could think of a protest, Castiel spoke again. "I will be here with you while you are sleeping."

Dean opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. _Blunt honesty tends to work._ "That's creepy." Cas didn't bother replying as he walked to the curtains and closed them. "I'm about to look for any signs of-"

"-Forced entry," Cas interrupted, still looking away from Dean. "I've already looked – three times. There is none. Sleep."

The light bulb flickered out and Dean wanted to object, but it was late and he had a lot of planning to do the next day, so he laid back and shut his eyes.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, it was a bit nerve-racking to try sleeping with an angel watching over you. Dean tossed and turned a bit, trying to make himself believe Castiel wasn't there. When he rolled over for the fourth time, Cas crossed his arms – as if insulted.<p>

"Why are you not attempting slumber?" Dean, whose back was to the angel, glared at the wall before sitting up. "It's a _tad_ awkward for me to sleep while you're _staring_ at me, Cas."

There was a pause while the blue eyed man frowned pensively. "Should I make myself invisible?"

"No!" Dean shouted, his head falling in his hands. The last thing he needed was not knowing where Castiel was.

Another pause. "You have no problem sleeping with other women."

Dean flopped back on the bed. _Is this where the conversation is going? Really?_ "That's different." He tried.

"How so?" Castiel persisted.

"Bec-"

"-Is it because I am a man?"

"No!" _I said that too quickly._

"Or that you find those women more appealing physically and better sleeping partners?" Now Castiel's tone was more defensive.

_"What?!"_ Dean replied.

"Although they _sleep_ rather than look out for your safety." Cas huffed.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Dean looked over at the ridiculous angel. "Cas. No. It's because they're _sleeping_, not _watching_ me."

Before Dean knew it, Cas was in the bed next to him, stiffly lying on his back. Face-palming, Dean let out a lofty sigh and turned to face away from his friend.

"Good night, Dean."

"Good night, Castiel."

* * *

><p>When Dean had awoken the next day, he kept his eyes closed. He was having a dream, a <em>good<em> dream. A small smile pressed against his lips. He snuggled into his pillow, making that tiny morning noise that most do after a good night's rest.

_That's not a pillow._

Opening his eyes suddenly, Dean didn't move in fear of what he might be lying on.

_Cinnamon?_

"Ah, you have awakened."

Dean sat up. Castiel's hand fell from where it had been on Dean's back and stretched a bit before sitting up as well.

"What the hell, Cas? You're the cuddling type?" He muttered. "You could have _warned_ me."

A small smile formed on the angel's lips. "You mistake, Dean. I stayed still the entire night. It was _you_ who cuddled me."

Dean wanted to oppose, but from the exact wrinkled lines on Castiel's clothes, it seemed he hadn't moved a muscle at all.

A tiny blush painted on Dean's cheeks, who turned away. "Ah, well…sorry. For what it's worth."

A hand rested on the human's shoulder before it was removed quietly. "It's okay, Dean. If you were troubling me, I would have woken you."

Before Dean could think about it, Cas was gone.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to come, Cas? It's going to be <em>very<em> boring and probably last five minutes."

Castiel, who was wearing his usual (Dean fixed his tie) smiled. "I enjoy talking to our neighbors." For some reason it really just sounded like 'I must make sure you are okay.'

Regardless, that was such an odd thing to say; one of them was a murdering homophobe. But Dean shrugged it off and two began, staring with their next door neighbors; the Jones's.

"Oh, hi Mr. and Mr. Novak," Rodger said, pulling his Beats down around his neck as he opened the door. "I'll go get my mom. Come in."

The 'couple' (or really_ couple_ now) stepping inside and stood by the front entrance. "Mom!"

"Kitchen!"

"Mr. and Mr. Novak are here!"

A few bustling sounds and Angela appeared. She had a flowery apron on and was wiping what Dean assumed was flour off her hands. "Need some sugar?" She asked.

Dean laughed, leaving Cas to answer the question. "Actually, we were hoping to invite you to our home tonight."

"Hope you didn't start dinner." Dean added, flashing her a grin.

She responded with a smile. "No! Just dessert. We'll bring it – it's apple pie."

Dean really did smile now. "I love pie."

"Great! Oh, where are my man-"

"-No, we have to go get ready." Dean interrupted. "You have most of the numbers around here, right? If it's not a burden, could you invited them over as well?"

Angela nodded. "Sure. I'll request small side dishes."

"Thanks. You're a doll."

They said their farewells and the Novak's piled into their car. "Where are we gong?" Castiel asked, shutting his door.

Dean started Baby up and was about to back out when Cas yelled at him to stop. "What?!" Dean shouted back, looking around and in the review mirror, hoping that if he almost ran over that brat David he could accidentally let his foot slip again.

Seeing no immediate signs of life threatening catastrophes, Dean now looked over at the angel incredulously. Cas spoke; "Put on your seatbelt."

A 'what the fuck' look crossed Dean's eyes. "Serious-" He cut himself off. "Never mind. Never mind."

He reached over and buckled in. "What abut you?"

Scoffing, Cas turned to front again. "I do not need one. I am an angel."

Dean glared, the _exact_ opposite of okay with this statement. He unbuckled and leaned over. "What are you do-" Castiel asked, but was cut off as Dean grabbed Cas's seatbelt. "Stop!" Cas yelled.

He began to protest, but Dean was too quick and held the angel down, fighting the safety belt across his husband's chest. "Hold still, Cas!" He growled.

"No!"

"Hold – _still_!"

The blue eyed man started to fight harder against Dean, who dropped the belt to grab Castiel's wrists. After man-handling them into one palm, Dean forced Cas's hands down, pinning them down against his own thigh. The Winchester maneuvered the buckle in the clasp.

It clicked after a moment of struggling between the two. Dean went back to his own chair, letting Castiel's hands go.

As Dean put Baby into reverse, Cas slowly moved his hands toward the buckle. Dean, who saw this, let the car roll, but then slammed on the breaks, making Cas's body lurch forward. "Don't. You. Dare." Dean explained simply, turning to look at him.

Cas sheepishly placed his hands in his lap. "Alright. Let's go… Where again?"

"Store. Hamburgers, hot dogs, seasoning and I think it's time I teach you how to grill."

The drive was silent enough. Dean played a mix tape of GNR, KISS, The Who, Jimi Hendrix and The Rolling Stones softly for background noise. It was more of the softer things and right now _Don't Cry_ by Guns N' Roses trickled through the speakers.

"What is Axel Rose singing about?" Castiel asked, speaking up for the first time since the safety belt debacle.

Dean looked over at the blue eyes that were staring at the stereo with a more-then-pensive gaze. "I didn't know you knew who Axel Rose was." The human said instead.

Cas nodded. "He was quite popular for some time."

A sarcastic chuckle left Dean's lips. "Maybe a little."

"But what is it he is singing about?" The angel repeated. "There is a Heaven, however whatever that does with attempting to make someone happy is-"

"-I think Heaven was seen differently."

A pause followed as Dean pulled into the supermarket. He switched the tapes for something a tad happier for when they rode home.

* * *

><p>"May we buy these cookies?" Castiel asked as they walked by a case. "Oh, and this bread! What about fruit?"<p>

"God help me," Dean groaned. Taking Castiel to the store turned out to be the exact same as taking a child to the supermarket. "Cas, c'mon!"

The angel walked over with a box of Triscuits. Dean wanted to glare at he slowly placed the box in the basket. "Please stay in a three foot radius of me." He said, not bothering to take the box out.

Castiel nodded, walking next to Dean as they moved slowly between aisles. "We should buy these," the angel piped up, appearing at Dean's side.

Dean, who was looking at the plastic plates and cups suddenly realized how backwards this all was – Dean got stuck with the role of the adult. His thoughts were only confirmed as he looked over to see Castiel holding up a bag of water balloons. "Sure," he said, changing it up for the time being.

Cas's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Dean!" He beamed. Instead of putting the item in the cart, Cas held onto them throughout the entire store, commenting and asking questions the entire way. "The correct way to play is to fill them up with water and throw them at people, right?"

"Yep." Dean replied.

"Does it hurt?"

Shaking his head, Dean turned to look at the angel as he began to put everything on the counter to check out. "Mostly they bounce off you and pop in the grass."

Picking up the next thing, Dean was about to put it up when he realized what he was holding. Turning slowly to look at Castiel, Dean's glare could have leveled a small town. "Cas."

The man who was looking happily at the bag of balloons looked up at his friend. He paled as Dean was holding the only item Cas managed to sneak into the cart. "What are these?" he asked.

Cas froze, wanted to shrug, but it came out as more of a twitch. "I thought maybe I would need some."

"Cas these are tampons! You do not need these! Go put them back and then get your ass back here." He demanded, shoving the box of feminine products to the angel. "Unbelievable," he muttered, as he walked over to play the cashier.

The teenager wasn't laughing at the situation as he took the credit card from Dean. "My brother goes through phases like that," he offered instead.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Dean was wearing an apron that said, 'Kiss the Cook' and had a pair of red lips painted on it. Castiel was wearing a chef's hat, although it caved in and sat lopsided on his head. He had barbeque sauce on his cheek was standing next to Dean, who was flipping some burgers.<p>

"Do you think they'll like it?" Castiel asked. Dean turned to face his friend, who was only a couple of inches from his nose

"Yes," Dean answered, putting the tongs down. He used the edge of his apron to wipe off the smug.

Cas's hand touched his just cleaned cheeks. "Thank you."

"No problem," he answered, narrowing his eyes at a small spot on his chin. This time, Dean used to thumb, then absentmindedly licked the sauce off the pad of his digit. Flicking his eyes up, they met Castiel's, uncertain of what will happen from the accidental flirting. Just as Cas opened his mouth to say something, Dean stepped back from his husband and looked past his shoulder.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you could make it!"

While Dean greeted and explained the 'Novak-Open-Door-Policy,' Cas closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure. For some reason, as the human wiped his face and cleaned his finger – innocently – Cas had trouble functioning for a moment. His first thoughts sped to a faulty vessel. Although James Novak did not show the physical altercations of being unable to bare the angel, Castiel could hardly thing of another explanation. He remembered having this feeling two other times. Once was when he and the human stood in close proximity to each other at the zoo and the other was just this previous night.

Cas had lied about staying still the _entire_ night. About twelve, Castiel brushed their fingers together, enjoying the feeling of Dean's rough hands under his. Very carefully, Cas worked to thread their fingers together. Eventually they were holding hands, and the angel was happy to hypnotically move his thumb over a patch of the hunter's skin.

_Suddenly, Dean stirred and Cas's movements halted. Without much warning, Dean slowly rolled over. He tucked his head under Castiel's chin, one hand spread against the angel's chest. __A faint smile curved Cas's lips and he began to trace his thumb in the same circle, on their still-clasped hands. _Even now, just from the memory, Castiel could feel a smile on his face as he slowly returned to the here and now.

"Cas?" Dean asked quietly, removing the hat from his head. "You getting Angel Calls or something?"

Shaking his head, Cas looked over at worried eyes. "Sorry, I was…some place else."

"Well I'm glad you're back. Sam's going to be a tad late and I can't face this mob by myself."

There was a friendly clatter behind them as the families settled to their chair and benches. It was hardly a mob, but Cas didn't say anything about it. Instead he smiled, and linked their fingers together. "You can tame a mob by feeding them, correct?"

* * *

><p>COMING UP:<p>

If you're married to someone...well, shouldn't you have rings? Will Castiel ever get to use those water balloons? Where the heck is Sammy?! Who do _you_ guys think is the murderer?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry about all the grammaticaltense/spelling errors. I went through and edited it really nicely, but then when I clicked the save button, my computer trolled me and ultimately I had to go over it and you can only read something so many times through before all the words mash together. **

**Tell me what you liked and if you think I have the characters still...IN character, please!**

**~The Plutomite**


	4. PLEASE READ THIS I AM SO SORRY

Hey guys! This is definitely just an another's note. I'll delete it as soon as I update which will be soon, I promise! Uhm, I guess as a way to explain myself, finals really kicked my ass, just kidding, I kicked final's asses, but that meant I had to study. So there was no time for...this.:P

I have not abandoned this story, and I'm going to try to update before the 25th because I'll be going out of town shortly after that. I do have a lot in mind for this story and the next chapter, if I do it right and don't rush myself, it should have a lot of content. I'm working on it right now, I just figured I should let you guys know I haven't left it alone. I mean, I did say I was at a writer's block in the last chapter, so that may have been slightly terrifying that there was no update in awhile afterward.

Another thing I would like to address (**WHICH MIGHT BE WHAT INTERESTS YOU** IN ANYWAY, I DON'T KNOW) would be reviews!

Personally, I don't like putting a big thank you list at the beginning of each chapter, (but I know some author's do), I just would feel awful if I forgot to put someone and I wouldn't want to discourage anyone from reviewing at any given point. But seriously every review, every follow and every favorite just means SO much to me. And I even got a review saying that someone recommended my story - I DIED. Seriously, thank you for recommending this thing if you have, and if you haven't, thank you for sticking with me throughout it, that just really means a lot.

Thank you for all your love and support, it really makes my day, and I think about you guys a lot, which is why I wrote this. (Sorry if you got all excited and then disappointed like 'Aw, I thought it was an _actual_ chapter!')

I'm going to get back to working on that for you right away!

Again, thanks for sticking with me, I'll try not to let you down!:)

With Love,

The Plutomite


	5. CH: 4 Bliss Before the Storm

**AN: Oh my! Hello, my lovely walk-ins, annoyed followers and happy people of all kinds! I am _terribly_ sorry about the amount of time it took for me to post this. It was a solid ten pages on my word document, so... I hope that works out for you guys. I won't keep you any longer. See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Before too long, a late lunch was served and everyone managed a chair around the long bench out back. Dean sat at one end, an empty place on his left for Sammy, and his husband to the right. The sun was hot, but a cool breeze fluttered in, keeping everyone more than happy. People asked for plastic forks and cups, bowls of salad, fruit and pudding was passed around and it seemed the fizz of soda cans opening would never cease. The Winchester let his mind wonder as friendly chatter consumed his backyard.<p>

Dean was _happy_. Sitting here, peacefully, with a beautiful man on his right – _What…?_ – and a great burger in front of him. In fact, Dean decided his was going to give Cas a quick side glance – see how he was holding up. The side glance turned into a stare as he frowned at the angel's plate, which showed signs of the hamburger being reserved for his fork and the salad being left as finger food.

_To each their own, _he shrugged off. "Mhmm, Cas, _please_ give a kiss to the cook for me," Julia said.

Everyone was laughing in agreement as they turned to Mr. Novak. The poor angel was caught off guard, his cheeks puffed out, not unlike a chipmunk.

Just as Dean was able to fight his blush down, he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

Cas – somehow – finished his food and turned to Dean, brushing his lips against the other man's skin. In fact, the corners of Castiel's mouth touched the corner of the human's, and at once it seemed that their hearts linked; beating as one, blood pumping in and out at the same time.

That second seemed to stretch in time, and the memory burned in their brains; both caught off guard at the overwhelming feeling. Dean was blushing at an embarrassing rate as Castiel pulled away. Looking over, his high crashed as Sam was grinning at him, ear to ear. _Maybe he's just happy about the case, or the food._ Dean supplied himself, hoping that his brother hadn't just seen that.

Clearing his throat, Dean motioned him over. "This is my brother, Sam."

The neighbors all turned. "Sam! This is your brother?!" Kent asked in a more-than-delighted ton. "It's mighty fine to see you again, Sam!"

Mrs. Jones nodded. "Yes! You were so kind the other day!"

"How's your summer project going?" Julia asked.

Sam shrugged as he sat down next to his brother. "It's going, I guess. I think my professor is making me drop the subject."

Julia frowned. "Why? I think it's important to talk about."

"Well, maybe it's not Julia," Kent said, something off in his voice, but trying to stay neutral. "He is a professor."

Before Julia could say anything, Angela piped up. "Perhaps it's too sensitive."

The table seemed to grow silent. "Well, how about seconds? Or I'd _love_ to have some pie." Dean said after awhile, breaking the silence.

Everyone slowly began to get back their conversations.

"I need water," Castiel stated, standing rigidly and walking toward the house. Just as Dean was about to go after him, Sam tapped on his shoulder.

"Where've _you_ been?" Dean asked before Sam could say whatever he wanted to.

"Snooping. I think…Angela." He murmured quietly.

Frowning, Dean shook his head. "You didn't snoop well enough – she's…committing adultery with Julia."

Sam gave his brother a look. "Maybe she's targeting Julia next."

The brothers seemed to shrug in unison and slowly melted back into the conversation.

* * *

><p>Standing in the kitchen, Cas was delving deep into his thoughts. He couldn't quite place the feeling he had earlier as his lips brushed against Dean's skin.<p>

Absentmindedly, the angel traced his mouth with the pads of his fingers. They tingled and he remembered the closeness he had to the human, the faint smell of metal and leather.

"Cas?"

Dropping his hand and turning, Cas was facing Angela, who was carrying out an empty pie pan. "Are you okay?"

The angel nodded, but he knew he was lying. "I am not for sure," he continued immediately as she ran the tap to rinse out the pan.

"Why not?" she asked tentatively, her voice full of motherly concern and her gaze nothing less than worried.

There was a moment of hesitation as Castiel looked out the window at his husband. "Are you practiced in human emotions?" He decided on, unable to think of any other way to word his troubles without giving himself away.

Angela, after following his gaze, chuckled and shrugged. "I'm no expert, but I have been at life for thirty-five years." Again, she chuckled. "Between you and me, forty-two years."

This got a smile out of the man and he began to organize his thoughts. "Have you ever looked at someone and thought that they make you grounded and can throw you into oblivion at the same time?"

There was a moment of pausing and intense silence. "Yes. A couple of times." She answered honestly.

"With the same person?"

Angela didn't reply, instead asked another question; "Why do you ask, anyway?"

"I'm unsure of what to call this feeling, Angela. And it terrifies me."

Now the woman giggled. "Are you telling me that you're just now realizing you're in love with your husband?"

Castiel flushed and turned away before he looked down, then back up at Angela. "I think that I am just reminded every other occasion, which leaves me breathless."

"That's poetic," Angela said suddenly. "I'm glad that you two can have that with each other."

"How do you know that the feelings are returned?" Castiel asked suddenly.

Angela smirked. "Are you afraid that Dean doesn't love you back?"

Looking away ashamedly, Cas remained quiet. A hand laid on his forearm, causing the angel to look over at Mrs. Jones. "I've seen the way he looks at you, Cas. You have absolutely _nothing_ to worry about."

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later, Angela called all the children in so they could store the food and clear off dishes.<p>

The company had begun to spread out amongst the yard now; under the tree, spread on the grass to soak up sun, or sitting at the bench. Currently, Sam was talking to someone under the shade, while Dean was trying to be interested in his conversation with Kent.

"Well, I think mowing the lawn is important because it keeps your mind busy and you can admire it later."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I agree," he said, _really_ trying not to laugh. _That would be rude._

_"__Dean!"_ Cas yelled, strong and demanding, so that all the humans turned and looked at him.

With realization that no one was in mortal danger, Dean simply looked over at his husband with a questioning gaze, as he noticed Castiel was holding a blue object. What he didn't register, was that the blue object was now being thrown in his direction. The last thing Dean caught, was a smirk on Cas's face before _his_ was covered in water.

As Dean was about to demand what the hell was going on, children flanked in from behind the angel, and began to throw balloons at their parents, who were starting to get the message – MOVE OR GET HIT.

Castiel turned to laugh as Sam was trying to compromise with Kasey, who decided to take no prisoners, and throw a balloon right as his face. Using the opportunity, the oldest Winchester crept up to the big pot that was being used as the weapon's holder and grabbed about seven balloons.

By this time, Castiel was turning around. "All is fair in love and war, Cas!" Dean said quickly before stunning the angel with a water balloon to the face.

"Sammy!" He shouted next, turning to toss three of the balloons in Sam's direction. Kasey, who had been reigning over him, now backed away, looking terrified.

While Dean had his back turned, Cas tackled him to the ground, exploding all of the water balloons underneath him in the process. "Hey!" Dean laughed, rolling over, still under Cas's body. "I didn't know you were about friendly fire, Cas." He chuckled, going to move the angel off him.

Cas, however, grabbed Dean's wrists before he could be forced off. The yard was filled with chaos, people laughing and happy shouts, but right where Cas and Dean laid, was absolute zen – a completeness. Moving his hands up, Cas threaded his fingers with Dean's, and slowly moved then back down, flat against the grass, above the Winchester's head.

And in the middle of the hectic yard, with _everyone_ around, even _Sam_, Dean and Cas stared at each other. Both of them wanting a _sign_ from the other. "All is fair in love and war," Castiel finally said, the corner of his lips turned up in a soft smile.

And while water balloons flew over them, Dean lifted his head up, inviting Cas down. Calmly, softly, their lips met and Dean's eyes fell shut without his permission. It was watching water burst against rocks and lightning split sea and birds fly over you and clouds growing old with rain. He couldn't keep his eyes open if he wanted to. But he didn't want to; he wanted to stay in this moment, this perfectly imperfect moment, for as long as possible.

Castiel was floored and unable to think clearly. He couldn't think of anything that compared to this, this amount of ecstasy he had surging through him at this exact moment. The little bit of Heaven he enjoyed most, with the autistic man flying a kite, couldn't compute with this. This was Castiel's Heaven – if he would ever get one, this would be the one he would ask for. The span of how long they were kissing was impossible to distinguish; he felt like years and seconds were going by; it was so fast and slow at the same time, the angel's head spun. By the time they pulled apart, foreheads resting against each other, Cas realized then and there how _happy_ he was.

He and Dean couldn't help the smiles that turned into giggles that turned into laughter that followed their first kiss. How perfect it was in such an imperfect moment; how with everyone around them, no one noticed them. It was so wonderful, Cas decided to swoop in and steal another.

But they over looked one person. The only person who saw the couple locking lips was the one person who wanted to vomit at the site; the one who planted a gun in the Novak house the night before.

* * *

><p>After the water balloon fight, (where Rodger and David thought it would be a great idea to get the hose from the side of the house), everyone was grinning and laughing, soaked to the bone. "Sorry, we just don't have enough towels," Dean had said as everyone waddled home. As they all walked, there was that unmistakable sound of water being squished out of their shoes with every step.<p>

"That was fun," Julia said after she called for her children again.

Saluting, Dean said thank you and stood aside while Kasey, (who had stolen a longer-than-comfortable hug from Sam), and her older brother ran to the gate.

Before David followed his mother and sister, he turned to Dean. "I'm reconsidering your title of loser." He said coolly.

Raising an eyebrow at him, Julia called after him again, and David sped off.

"Weird ass kid," Dean muttered under his breath.

"Hey, Dean, I'm going to use your shower, alright?" Sam called.

Shutting the gate to walk back through the yard, Dean yelled an 'alright.' Grabbing a trash bag, he began to pick up the plates and cups around that had been knocked away during the sudden water war.

"Would you like some help?" Castiel asked, his body and clothes completely dry – hair a fucking mess. Not that Dean was complaining by _any_ means.

Dean also could stop the stupid grin that wormed its way onto his face. "If you wanna clean me up, that'd be nice."

Very swiftly, Cas walked over to the human, and tapped two fingers to his forehead. Warmth spread down Dean's spine and stretched out across his entire body. He shivered from the sudden temperature change, and then grinned even more like a dork, looking at Castiel with gratitude. "Thanks-"

Before Dean could say anything else, Cas slide his fingers through the Winchester's hair and pulled him closer, crashing their lips together with one hand gripping onto Dean tight. Castiel snaked the other one around his waist, pulling the human towards his body. He quite liked this feeling; the human – _his _human against his body.

Dean fisted different parts of Cas's trench coat, as if he was clinging onto life. Honestly, he _loved_ this; the angel around him, pulling him against a sturdy body; it was practically intoxicating, and if Dean wasn't holding onto Cas's body for dear life, he would fall. He knew it.

The kissing was forceful, intense, but it was graceful and tender. It was like expecting a storm but knowing the birds hadn't flown away yet; leaving hope and beauty in the impending madness.

Suddenly, Dean's body warmed, but it wasn't from the sun – it was a different kind of warmth, and he inhaled sharply – cinnamon and watermelon. Pulling back, Dean pressed his head into Castiel's neck. "Where are your wings?" He asked, breathlessly.

Cas, who had nuzzled against Dean's hair, hovering a kiss over his hairline. The angel's breath was hot and tickled the shell of Dean's ear to give him shivers. "Around you." He whispered, now running his hand up to trace the dip in Dean's back.

* * *

><p>Sam stepped out of the shower with a towel snug tight around his hips. Another towel was in his hands so he could dry his hair absentmindedly. "Dean?" He called, getting no reply.<p>

Walking over to the window, he peered outside into the back yard.

His brother, wrapped up in an angel's arms was _not_ what he expected to see.

* * *

><p>Going inside, Dean couldn't suppress a grin. He began to load the dishwasher as Sam came from upstairs. His hair still looked wet and he was wearing jeans and a tee. "Hey," he said hesitantly. "You seem happy about doing the dishes."<p>

Dean grinned at his little brother. "Why not?" he replied. "I mean, clearly we're going to have competition with the Jones's about dinner parties,"

"Yeah," Sam answered lamely. "So… Uh, did you figure out what to do about your marriage issue yet?"

There was a pause. "What marriage issue?"

Sam smirked. "Well… That you could _have_ a marriage issue?"

"Oh," Dean said. "Uh, no." He turned around.

"I figured you wouldn't," Sam said, not leaving his brother any room to protest as he continued. "Heaven doesn't recognize divorces, but they do annulments. I was going to tell you the other day, but you hung up."

Dean, frozen where he stood, was unsure of what to say. "Yeah, sure," he said after awhile, starting the dishwasher. "I'll talk to Cas about it later. Are you staying the night?"

The little brother chuckled. "Is it a burden?"

The older brother responded by shaking his head and shoving his brother a little. "Get over yourself, Sammy."

"I just think it's smart for me to stay. Especially if someone is breaking in and you clearly can't handle it-"

"-Okay, okay!" Dean said with a grin, wanting to get his brother's teasing over with.

There was a tentative pause. Sam opened and closed his mouth several times as he thought of how happy his brother and the angel looked just before he arrived. Upon opening his mouth for the eighth time, Dean spoke up. "Spit it out, Sammy,"

"What-?"

"You have something to say, spit it out."

"You think you'll want to get the annulment?" Sam word-vomited, instantly regretting that he asked it.

Dean shrugged. "Uh… What?"

Sam, trying to remain causal, shrugged and began to move things around the table. "Well – Uh, I just meant that, maybe-"

"-Sam." Dean snapped, sitting down at the table. He placed a beer on the placement mat in front of him, and kicked the chair out across from him to invite Sam to sit. The taller one hesitated, but sat.

_Okay, I have two ways to let this play out. One, I can just admit to seeing them _– he opened his beer – _or I can let Dean admit to this one on his own._

"Sam?" Now worry traced in Dean's voice. "Why do you think Cas and I wouldn't-"

"-Well, I saw him kiss your cheek before I came over and then he was holding you in the backyard and you know I'd never judge you, Dean, it's totally up to you and him, I was just shocked-" Sam stopped abruptly.

The older brother sure as hell didn't know what to say, and sat wide-eyed in his chair. "What?" He settled on.

"You-I-" Sam paused. "Um. I don't…know."

Standing, Dean forgot all about his beer. "Listen, Sam, the only thing I'm going to say about that is I'm not for sure what's going to happen."

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"I'm going upstairs now," he continued.

"Yeah!" the other agreed again, standing to walk into the other room.

* * *

><p>After the race upstairs, Dean didn't stop until he was in the bedroom and the door was shut behind him. "Are you alright?" Cas asked from the bed.<p>

"Yeah." Dean said, leaving out the conversation he had not two minutes ago. "Uh, Sam thinks it's Angela."

Cas looked over to Dean. "He is wrong." The angel said, nothing more than eyes pleading that Dean believe him.

"That's what I said, but he seemed convinced-"

"-Dean, he is _wrong_. Her soul is not _pure_ but it is not tainted with murder."

The human held up his hands in defense. "Alright, we'll tell Sam tomorrow."

Castiel seemed to relax were he sat and looked over at Dean. "It is already sunset," he said absentmindedly.

Nodding, Dean walked over to sit against the headboard, kicking his shoes off.

The men sat in a silence for awhile. "Are you tired, Dean?" Cas asked quietly.

"Yeah, a little."

The lights went out and Castiel was sitting next to Dean against the headboard.

A smirk feel on Dean's face, but eventually he worked himself down, head nestled against Cas's lower stomach. "Good night, Cas."

"Good night, Dean," the angel said, running his fingers through the human's hair.

* * *

><p>Exiting the house, Sam's brain began to think of several different scenarios that could have ended better than the one that played out. <em>Seriously? Surprised? He probably thinks you're surprised that he was hugging on some guy. <em>

It was true; Dean went to sleep thinking Sam was surprised Dean saw other men in that light. But it wasn't the case whatsoever – Sam hardly cared. In fact, as long as his brother was being safe, he didn't care. However, it _was_ surprising that it was _Cas_.

_Sure, there were _signs_, but… _Sam stopped in his tracks. There were signs, he just never thought that Dean was interested in Cas. Dr. Sexy? _Hell yes. _Castiel, angel of the Lord? _Maybe._

Now that Sam was thinking about it; _Definitely. _He wasn't entirely for sure how he missed it, now that he was _really_ thinking about it.

_Okay, but here's the deal, my brother sucks at admitting things, so it's clear that no one is going to get any kind of "Yes, I love this man" thing from him. _Sam continued after he easily realized what Dean and the angel had for each other. He was walking down the street slowly as he tried to find a plan of attack for this. _Basically, this is going to go down the same way it would if I found him and Jo weren't pretending; head down and don't bring anything up._

By this point, Sam's nerves had relaxed and he had traveled a fair distance from the house. Across the entire neighborhood, the sunset was burning beautifully harsh colors against the grass, white fences and red shutters. And… _Angela?_

"Hey," Sam called in a friendly voice. Angela turned from where she was on the porch of Julia's house.

"Oh, hello Sam. You sounded like my husband for a second-"

"-What are you doing here so late?"

"Oh, Julia forgot something at-"

"-Where is it?" Sam interrupted again, noting there was nothing in Angela's hands; nothing to return to anyone.

Angela looked terrified. She tried to grin, but the man before her stayed stoic. "I meant I forgot something in her house, sorry to confuse you. What are you doing here this late?"

Sam raised his eyebrows at her. "I'm just walking."

"Right," Angela said. "Well, uh,"

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked next. "It could be-"

"-That's okay, thank you." And with that, Angela slipped past him. He eyed her, then the house.

Before he could turn around and turn in for the night, the door to Julia's house was opening. And before Sam could evade whoever was exiting, a giant 'Sam!' was called. He turned on spot to see Kasey, red hair in a braid and a mix match set of Barbie and Thor pajamas. _Okay, she's adorable._ He decided.

"Hey, what are you doing out of bed?" He said, also deciding it would be best if he stayed on the opposite side of the fence.

Kasey didn't – she ran around the gate and gave his legs a hug. Sam awkwardly pat her head. "Seriously, shouldn't you be lying down?"

Looking up at him, Kasey gave a thoughtful and angry look. "I don't like Mrs. Jones and she comes over too much."

Sam's eye blew wide – _This kid._ He thought; adorable, but don't cross her. "Does she?" he replied, unsure of how to play the conversation.

"Yes, but you saved me!" She beamed, giving another hug to Sam's legs.

Again, he gave her an awkward pat. "Well, you should probably go inside Kasey, and don't forget to lock the door."

"Okay!" She said, happy that she was given a task, and sped toward the front door.

Sam, on the other hand, was now unsure of what to take on Angela. And he was going to _very_ annoyed if this meant his brother was right and that he would have to start over from square one.

* * *

><p>The next day, Dean woke up with the sunlight streaming through the curtains to spill on his face, and the soft rise and fall of a body behind him. Why not greet the day with a grin?<p>

He rolled over and Castiel was simply looking at the man before him. "Good morning, Dean. I hope you had a good night's sleep?"

But as Cas was asking, Dean pressed their lips together and threaded fingers through Cas's hair and hand. The same effect washed over him; water; lightning; birds; clouds. He pulled apart. "That was nice." Castiel said, a small smile on his face.

Dean hardly nodded before he rolled onto his back, his mind flooding with the word 'annulment.' Cas moved to use Dean's chest as a pillow, causing Dean to lace his fingers through the angel's hair again. He traced Cas's scalp with every rake of his nails.

"Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

There was a pause. "Annulment. That's what I meant the other day."

It seemed as though their blissful start to the day was being put to a halt. "Do you think that it is what we should do?" Castiel asked.

"Uh…probably. We're pretending to be-" But Cas was gone and Dean cursed himself. "Ugh, fucking emotions"-he tried throwing the blankets over his legs-"and fucking angels"-he tripped as he moved to stand-"and fucking Cas." He grumbled as he stumbled into the bathroom.

Not ten minutes later, he was walking down the stairs. "Sammy, where are you? Sammy?!"

"What are you yelling about?" The younger Winchester asked as the rounded the corner.

"Let's go work on the case or something – this house is driving me crazy."

Shrugging, Sam grabbed the keys and the two of them headed for the Impala.

* * *

><p>"Oh, morning, Cas! Please, come in!" Angela said, stepping aside. "What can I do for you?"<p>

On the tip of the angel's tongue, was _everything_, but what came tumbling out of his mouth was close enough to the truth. "How could I show Dean that I am not pretending with my feelings?"

Angela gave a thought look. "Well… I don't know, you guys don't ever wear your wedding bands. Do you not like them, or…" She trailed, wanting Cas to use his words and not hers.

This piece of elegance was said; "Wedding bands?"

Smiling politely, she held up her left hand to present he ring finger. "Ah. No – yes. We lost them. During the move."

A giant grin grew on Angela's face. "Well you could buy new ones for each other. Doing something like that together could help renew your relationship."

Nodding silently, Cas began to think more on the topic. He wasn't for sure what it meant; of course there was the wife's tale of how a vein in the left hand connected that finger to the heart, but he wasn't for sure if it was real or not. In complete honesty, marriages didn't come with wedding bands if he could remember correctly; which he did. It was Castiel's understanding that such rings used to be bigger and a sign of devotion to God, but if Angela was right…

Tuning back in, the woman had begun to talk about Sam. And something that happened the night before? "What did Sam do?" Castiel interrupted. "Did he try to harm you?"

"Heaven's no!" Mrs. Jones gasped, her hand resting over her heart, utterly flabbergasted. "But he was questioning me as if I was a _thief_. I don't know, I would hate if we didn't get alone."

Before she could say anything else, Castiel was standing. "Excuse me." He said stiffly, heading to the door.

Angela bustled after him, but as soon as she opened the door he recently shut – he was nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p>"Sam, Angela is not the murderer." Cas said, turning around in the motel to face the brothers.<p>

"Ohhh, look who decided to show!" Dean slurred, taking a swig of whiskey and grinning stupidly.

Looking from Dean to Sam with a 'why aren't you being babysat' to 'Sam, why aren't you babystting?' Sam replied by raising his hands in the air, saying that Dean was an adult and if he wanted to drink that was his deal. When he spoke, it was about the matter on hand.

"If you say so – I caught her-"

"-Sneaking into Julia's house. They are fornicating."

Dean let out a string of giggles at the word, causing Cas to shoot another accusing look at Sam. "Okay, you know what? I want _you_ to trying taking that bottle from him. I almost got _stabbed_."

"I thought we weren't going to play that game again, Sammy." Dean slurred. Another hiccup/laughing fit began. Cas sighed.

"You can leave him to me." The angel said, touching Dean and then they were gone.

"Dean, why are you drinking more than usual?"

"Why do horses sleep standing up?" Dean replied, giving him a look that said he didn't care – that he didn't care.

Giving his husband a reply look that stated; 'I am not for sure how to respond and I don't know how that's relevant,' Castiel could only reply by opening and closing his mouth. "Dean, I fail to see how horses-"

"-Yeah, me too." He interrupted without purpose.

There was a pause before Dean turned toward the kitchen. Where originally his hand had helped him stay steady on a chair, he was now without, and by the sudden spin of his heel and the world, Dean fell on the ground. Cas rushed to the human, gathering him so he could stand.

"What on _Earth_ are you doing?!" the angel demanded.

Dean was sent into a fit of laughter as he gripped Cas's trench, trying to find a way to stand. The angel lifted him easily, an arm around Dean's waist as the drunk man directed the both of them to the kitchen. "Does it _matter_ what I'm doing?" He trailed. "Cassie?" He added with another soft string of giggles.

"You're going to the liquor cabinet, aren't you?" Castiel questioned as Dean shook his head.

"Of course not!" He replied, walking carefully ahead of Cas, who remained at the island, watching this ridiculous human stumble toward more alcohol. Even as Dean continued muttering 'why on _Earth_ would I do that?' and 'liquor? No,' he began to open the pantry that kept the household booze.

Although irritated, Cas smiled and Dean opened a bottle of Whiskey. Suddenly, Dean whipped around to face the angel again. "So. Cas. Why haven't you been returning my calls?"

"I-"

"-I think it's because I'm asking you for a divorce-"

"-Dean-"

"-or annulment, _whatever_."

"Dean, you have not been calling me."

There was a pause. "Oh." He said after awhile. "Yeah, but I meant to." Another silence followed. "Well, I've got to use the john," he slurred, spinning too quickly toward the restroom.

Again, Dean began to fall, but Cas was too fast; appearing at Dean's side to catch the human. "You are very intoxicated. Perhaps you shouldn't continue drinking."

Dean replied by smirking, grabbing his bottle and throwing an arm around Castiel's shoulders. "Awe, you're supposed to be more fun than Sam, Cassie. Help your hubby out," he said between giggles.

Remaining quiet, Cas lumbered his irritating human across the hall to the bathroom. He flipped on the light, and forced the bottle from Dean's hands (and mouth) to make him focus on the task they were trying to accomplish. Cas ran a hand through his own messy hair, in the same way a mother who was carpooling would. Meanwhile, Dean couldn't quite figure out his belt buckle. For some reason every time he reached for it, something went wrong; hands landing too high, low, left – whatever it was. Suddenly, Cas was sighing and Dean had four hands. _At least these hands can unzip my pants. _There was a pause. _Wait…those aren't mine…_

Dean sent himself into another fit of giggles. "Thanks, Cassie,"

"You are welcome." Castiel relied, moving so he stood behind Dean; making them back to back. The Winchester rested his body against Cas's.

"An annulment is reasonable." Cas said quietly.

"Do you think so?" He asked, somehow gaining the ability to re-zip his jeans (the belt was not an option.) The two remained still, however, back to back with Dean leaning against him.

"Yes. But… I believe…" he trailed.

"What?" the question was asked tiredly.

Again, Castiel hesitated. "I would like to go and get us something to show you-"

But Castiel cut himself off because a greater weight lain against his head and a soft snore was heard. First, Cas tilted his head; Dean was asleep. Skillfully, he turned around so now the sleeping Dean was against the angel's chest. They were magicked to their bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! My latest, late chapter! I sincerely hope you guys have enjoyed it.<strong>

**Oh, and I got a lot of supportive reviews telling me not to worry about how late it was going to be, which is so sweet, thank you!**

**Thanks for reading this far, too, if you've just stumbled upon my fic and like I said so many times, thanks for not giving up on me, to the story followers.**

**You guys should tell me who you think the murderer is! I would love to hear your reasoning! (Fifteen days until Supernatural starts again! O.O :0 :D)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL,**

**The Plutomite**


	6. CH: 5 So Who's the Chick?

**AN: Yo. ...sorry, this chapter is kind of tardy. I sort of lost where I was going with it, but I have regained momentum. Oh, and welcome to the new followers! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dean woke up the next night - fully dressed - with a mild headache and a full bladder. Stumbling toward the bathroom, he did his business and washed his hands. "My breath is awful." He groaned, grabbing his toothbrush.<p>

Brushing was simple enough. While he rinsed out the brush, however, Dean noticed something…wrong. _Really_ wrong. _Freaky_ wrong.

"Cas!" He called, pushing his headache aside. _Yesterday…today. Today, I was with Sammy, and I was drinking…then what?!_ "Cas! Where _are_ you-"

"Hello, Dean."

Spinning on heel – successfully, this time – Dean looked bewilderedly at his husband. "Did I rob a jewelry store last night?!"

Cas smiled. "That would be impossible because you were asleep for most of the day."

_Okay, Sass Master, _"Explain this, then." And he thrust his left hand forward to present the ring on his third finger.

Now Castiel had a faint blush that rose on his cheeks. Dean searched the angel's face while he stared unresponsively at Dean's hand.

"That… I… I hope you like it." He finally said, lifting to gaze into green eyes.

Dean looked back down. Cas was presenting his own hand and aligned the rings. Together, on their sides, they formed the shape of a heart. No matter how hard he tried, Dean couldn't fight off a small smile. With both the rings closer together, he now noticed the color difference. "Yours is…green. Mine's blue?"

Looking up, Cas had confidence in his eyes, but another blush on his cheeks.

Blue eyes met green eyes.

"Yes…"

...

_"__Most don't like them. They stopped making them." A brunette, (Tammy according to her name tag), said. She had on faint make up and perfume smell about her and shimmering jewels hung from her neck, wrists and fingers. Clicking around on the computer for a moment, she turned back to Castiel. "Yeah, these are the last ones we have in stock."_

_Picking up one of the halves, he turned it over and over in his hand. "Why does no one like these?" He asked her now._

_"__Well, the metal isn't as shiny and the stones are different colors."_

_There was a pause. "So people don't like them because they're…imperfect?"_

_Tammy opened and closed her mouth, taken aback. "Maybe they haven't found the perfect owner yet."_

_..._

Castiel recalled the story to Dean. "We can still do the annulment, but I-"

Before Cas could finish explaining, Dean stepped forward to grab him in a hug. He pulled back just as quickly, though. "I should call Sammy." Before leaving, Dean turned back to the angel. "Can you cure headaches?"

A hand grabbed the back of Dean's neck to bring him closer. As his lips touched the human's forehead, the pounding in Dean's brain disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Hey man, are you alright?" Sam asked after picking up his phone.<p>

There was a pause on the phone. Dean _wanted_ to say 'depends' but decided against it. "No migraine!" He answered.

"That's good."

"So where are you on-"

"Nowhere." He strained. "I've exhausted all my resources. I don't know how this is happening... Have you noticed anyone being rude or?"

Dean shrugged. "People are _too_ nice if you ask me."

"I guess our only option to catch them in the act." Sam breathed with an annoyed sigh.

Dean gave a soft smile. "I'm glad you're so worried about my safety, Sammy."

A scoff was heard on the other end. "The day _Dean Winchester_ is afraid of a _suburban_ killer, I'll be worried about you."

"Alright, well-"

_Ding! Dong!_

"Time to go face the suburban killer," Sam replied, having heard the doorbell ring in the background. They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Approaching the front room, Dean saw Kent talking to Cas. "Hey, Dean," He greeted.

"What can we do for you?"

"Well, Bob Smith and I were abut to go drinking if you'd like to tag along."

Dean, getting his mind back to that of a hunters, nodded. "Yeah. Cas can, but I've got a few things to do around the house."

Kent nodded. "Bob and I will be in the car." He said with a smile and walked toward his car that had another passenger already waiting.

"Dean?" The angel spun around. "I fail to see this becoming a good idea in _any_ way."

"Maybe we can figure some stuff out about them." The Winchester replied. "Just listen to what they say and don't drink the entire bar. You'll be fine."

Cas opening his mouth to protest, but Dean cut him off. "If you feel weird, just call me and I'll come get you."

"What are you going to do?"

"See if I can get something out of the ladies." He replied. Cas shrugged.

"If you think it will work."

"I'm a man short. It has to." Dean said. "Go have fun."

Without thinking, he leaned in and pecked Cas on the lips. Except the angel had begun turning, leaving Dean to catch the corner of Castiel's mouth. Smiling all the same, the blue eyed man walked toward Kent's car.

* * *

><p>"So I'm going to ask this because I just <em>need<em> to know," Julia said.

Dean was halfway listening, halfway trying to remember how he ended up in Bob and Abigail Smith's house with a wine glass in his hand. He smiled at the redhead, who had a curious glint in her eyes.

"Who is on top?" She asked.

Angela giggled and gasped somewhere around the same time. "Julia! You can't ask those kinds of questions! Abby, take her drink away!"

Abigail started to stand from her chair, but ended up on the floor, smiling up at Dean.

"I would like to know as well." She decide upon, grinning idiotically.

Dean took half a moment too long to think - ladies began swooning. "I _knew_ it! Cas just acts _too_ innocent to be on the bottom!"

_What?!_ Dean thought. "That makes _no_ sense!" He hesitated. "Is it what you really think?"

The ladies all grinned respectively and giggled a bit. "Um, yes?" Angela said, her dimples deepening from the smile she wore.

"What gives that impression?"

"I think it's because you light up when he's near you, but it's small. In your eyes." Abigail began. "And most wouldn't catch it, but Cas has a tiny aura about him; like he'll take a bullet for you." She finished in a dreamy voice.

Dean had to suppress a smirk. "That's beautiful!" Julia declared. "And so true!"

"You guys _really_ love each other, it's so obvious." Angela added.

* * *

><p>"Who's gonna be the DD?"<p>

Pulling out his phone, he began to text Dean. _What does DD mean? They are asking who is going to be it. I thought those letters represented Dunkin' Donuts?_ He finished, hesitating before sending a emoticon of a penguin.

"Ah, c'mon, Bob, I'm pretty good at driving, you don't have to ask-"

"-I do. I promised Abby and your car is new, Kent. You don't want to trash it."

Castiel remained silent in the back, unsure of what to say while he waited for Dean to answer. "Cas, do you feel like drinking a lot tonight?"

"Oh, yes, of course. That is what we are here to do." He answered to quickly, trying to blend in but sounding a _tad _robotic.

There was a pause. "I'll drive," Bob said.

_I think they're talking about 'designated driver' Cas. Someone to drive sober._

"You sure? I don't get drunk _that_ easily."

Now Castiel grinned. "Nor do I!"

"Really?" Kent asked, looking at Cas through the review mirror. "You're not a light weight?"

"I don't believe so. It takes awhile for me to become intoxicated."

_Wait, Cas! Don't offer to be the driver._

"Alright. So you'll drive," Bob said, perking up.

_Too late._ Cas replied, putting the emoticon of a beer mug after it.

…

"Alright, alright, stop pestering me like a couple of horny teenagers!" Dean shouted. "Yes, Cas is…top," he blushed a little. The women would blame the blush on their wine, or not remember at all. "It's nice, actually. Because…" he trailed. _Should I really go into this?_

Every lady was hanging on the edge of their seat. Dean sighed and looked down. "Cas is stronger than he looks. It's comforting. And he _has_ saved my ass more times than I can count. I love the guy - in more ways than one."

A collective sigh broke out amongst the three females. "That's so wonderful, Dean," Angela said.

They began talking again, but Dean tuned them out at his pocket vibrated. Inwardly, a small panic started. _Cas, you don't know how to drive._ He replied. It wasn't too long afterward that the angel replied.

_I have seen you do it many times before._

While Dean began a long text about how it was dangerous and he shouldn't do it, he got another from Cas. _How do you start a car?_ It read – followed by all the emoticons of cars.

* * *

><p>Not too late into the night, the men were sitting at a circular table, beers and peanuts between them. "So, Cas," Bob said, "how are you liking the house?"<p>

Shrugging, Castiel thought of what to say that didn't sound angel-like. "It still has some kinks we need to work out." He said. _That sounded human enough._ He thought happily.

"You'll warm up to it." Mr. Smith said supportively.

Kent smirked. "Or you could always move out if you _hated_ it."

Cas looked at Kent – the perfect dad who wore sweater vests and smoked pipes. He was looking at the sports TV in disinterest, probably unaware that someone was staring at him in question. "He's only joking," Bob answered. "Right Kent?"

Looking over at his company, his face broke out in a grin. "Of course."

* * *

><p>"Dean!" Angela squealed. "You should let us do your make up!"<p>

The Winchester sobered up fairly quickly at these words. "Uh - I'm sorry – do _what_ now?"

"C'mon, it could be fun!" Abigail tried.

"And I bet Cas would _love _it," Julia added in with a suggestive smirk.

Dean sat, open mouthed, unsure of what to say. –Besides the harsh _no_ that swarmed in his mind. "I don't think-"

"Oh, I have a color that will go _so_ great with your eyes!" Abby grinned, standing quickly to rush toward the bathroom.

"Ladies, there's a difference between cross-dressing and being-"

"-Dean Novak," Julia locked eyes with the man, "don't lie to us and say you've never crossed-dressed before. And liked it."

* * *

><p>It had to be around one in the morning. Business was slowing because it was a weeknight, no doubt. Not before lone the bartender said, "Last call."<p>

"You ready to hit the road?" Bob asked, swaying a tad. Kent wasn't _drunk_, but Cas was sober. They nodded. "I gotta use it. Be right after you." He suddenly said, rushing toward the restroom.

Kent replied by passing his keys to Castiel. The angel, who had never driven before, felt a weird, entrusting and powerful feeling at having the keys in his hands. _If anything goes wrong I can just zap us out of there._

Walking out toward the car, he headed to the driver's side, a small grin growing on his face. "Cas," Kent began once they were seated, "do you guys have guns?"

There was a pause as the angel started the engine. _Is this a normal question to be asking?_ "No." He decided on, out loud and to Kent. "Why?"

Looking over at his neighbor was fruitless because his head was turned away. When he spoke, it sounded like he was grinning. "That's too bad. You guys should learn how to use one – just for protection."

Before Cas could comment, Bob shuffled in and threw on his seat belt.

* * *

><p>COMING UP:<p>

_"Cas, I can't sleep." Dean said. "Get your coat we're going somewhere." _In a world where _the_ Dean Winchester was married to an angel - who will have the last slice of pie?

So that made no sense. But seriously here are some questions; why are Cas and Dean not getting more cute scenes together? is there any possibility that this crazy author will actually get back to the plot and have Team Free Will figure out who the murderer is? sometimes the angel should be the teacher - he does have countless knowledge of Heavenly things.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! So I have an idea for the next chapter, and I've noticed that they've all been about drinking recently, so I'm going to stop that. I do have a really cute idea and that involves <em>one<em> more drunk person, but...just bare with me. Let me know what you guys think of everything, and especially if there are a lot of mistakes in this one; it's like five in the morning and I can't go back to sleep.**

**I love all of you!**

**~The Plutomite**


End file.
